La Nouvelle
by LulluPotter
Summary: Une nouvelle éléve arrive à Poudlard et fout un bordel monstre!Un gros délire!OS


**La Nouvelle**

Suite à une pensée nocturne dans un moment d'insomnie (il était 4h du mat), je vous ponds (non je ne suis pas une poule) un OS peut-être un peu long et totalement délirant a pendre au 25° degré.

**Auteur:** Mouaa Lucille(LulluPotter)

**Personnages:** tout est a JKR, sauf Lucie Asamell qui est ma création

**Couples: **Surprise, c'est un peut le bordel (au sens propre)

**Genre:** Indéterminable

**Rated: **K+

**Résumé: ** Une nouvelle élève arrive en cour d'année à Poudlard. C'est en 6° année mais il y en as qui on redoublé... Ne tien pas compte des événements de la 6° année.

**Narration: **Narrateur omniscient

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

C'est un de ces matin où l'on sait qu'il vas se passer quelque chose d'étrange, de spécial. C'est un de ces matins comme il y en a souvent à Poudlard. Et en ce matin du 8 novembre, un samedi.

Dumbledore annonça une nouvelle plutôt étrange a ses élèves:

« Mes chéres petits, aujourd'hui nous allons pour la 1ére fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard accueillir un nouvel élève parmi nous, en fait c'est plutôt UNE nouvelle élève qui nous arrive de France, de l'école Beaux Bâtons dont vous avez rencontrés une délégation pour le moins gracieuse en 4° année. » Murmures enthousiastes dans la salle.

« Miss Asamell, vous pouvez entrer. » Les portes en chêne massif de la grande salle s'ouvrir alors pour dévoiler cette mystérieuse élève qui avait inscrit sur son dossier « Transférée à Poudlard car jugée violente et imprévisible mais brillante » - effectivement elle avait envoyé la moitié des élèves à l'infirmerie en moins de deux mois-.

« Cette demoiselle sera en 6° année, nous déterminerons sa maison ensuite. » Tous les élèves de 6° et 7° année braquèrent leurs regards sur la créature qui s'avançait dans l'allée centrale, et il y avait de quoi:

Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir (ce qui retint l'attention de Malfoy), des bottes également en cuir noir mais brillant cette fois avec des arabesques mouvantes violettes, un corset avec des chaînes argent et violettes métallisées, des mitaines jusqu'à mis-bras en résille violette. Un raz de cou avec des pics, et les bracelet qui vont avec. Des boucles d'oreilles dépareillées, l'une était une guitare l'autre un écarteur avec une tête de mort souriant machiavélique ment. Plusieurs 1ére année poussèrent des « Waaaaaaaawww » de contemplation (je sais ça n'existe pas).

Et son visage, ben en fait on en voyant qu'une partie car la moitié droite de son joli minois était caché par une mèche violet sombre (assortit à ses ongles d'ailleurs). Ses cheveux étaient cours et noirs avec une mèche violette qui laissait entre voir son oeil droit complètement noir pas de pupille ni rien noir, seulement noir) son oeil gauche quand a lui avait un pupille de serpent d'une magnifique couleur verte et argent. « Elle sera forcément à Serpentar » se dit Draco « C'est quoi ça? Elle est ...waaaaaaww » pensait quand a lui Harry qui se retenais tan bien que mal de baver, comme la plupart de ses camarades masculins et de deux trois filles...

Elle ne portait aucun maquillage et d'ailleurs ce n'étais pas la peigne vu l'effet qu'elle produisait.

La grande salle était extrêmement silencieuse on entendait seulement les pas de Miss Asamell sur le carrelage. Les professeurs avait l'air profondément déconcerté, sauf Servus qui avait l'air heureux (si si c'est possible mais il faut être attentif).

« Bien, les enfant dites bonjour a Lucie sil vous plaît

-Bonjour Lucie » Dirent-ils tous en coeur (on se croiraient dans un centre de j'arrête de ...) « Salut » dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

McGonaggal fit apparaître le tabouret et le Choixpau magique. « Asseyez-vous Lucie nous allons vous mettre dans une des quatre maisons de cette école, il ya Griffond'or ,Serdaigle...

-Oui je sais, c'est pas la peine de me le reppeter on active, j'ai faim moi!

-Hum... Bien bien! » Elle approchât le Choixpeau de la tête de Lucie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le poser qu'il hurlât: « Serpantard! »

Les concernés applaudirent et Draco se levât pour accueillir la nouvelle et l'installer à sa droite (a la droite de dieux! ptdrrr) sous les yeux furibonds de Pansy. Et Lucie eu enfin son petit déjeuné.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Les semaines passérres et Lucie s'averra plus brillante que Draco et Hermione réunis, ce qui lui valu beaucoup de point en potion, en métamorphose et dans tous les autres cours. Elle maitrisait parfaitement la magie sans baguette et se faisait de l'argent en aidant Melle Pince à ranger les livres à la seule force de son esprit. Elle ne fût pas blâmée quand elle envoyât 5 élèves de Poufsoufle à l'infirmerie dans un état grave parce qu'ils lui avaient adressé la parole, ce qui se reproduisit plusieurs fois sur beaucoup d'élèves d'autres maisons; parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur son chemin ou qu'ils la regardaient, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Draco à chaque fois. Ils étaient devenus inséparables sauf quand Lucie avait décidé de passer du temps avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes -énormément de garçon et de fille menaçait sans cesse de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie par sa faute- ou avec les jumeaux les plus célèbres de Poudlard.

En éffet, elle devins complice des méfaits de Fred et Georges Weasley, sans jamais se faire prendre!

Elle obtenu sans mal le titre de Princesse de Serpantard, après seulement 2 semaines de vie dans l'établissement. A la grande déception et fureur de miss Parkinson.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quand Noël arriva, Dumbledore eu la fabuleuse idée de la récompensée pour son exelent travail. Un matin, alors que tout était calme dans la Grande Salle il prit la parole:

« En cette période de fête, j'ai décidé d'accorder un souhait à la meilleur élève de trimestre, j'ai nommé Lucie Asamell! Approchez mademoiselle. » Lucie sortit de la table vert et argent et rejoignit le directeur devant la table professorale.

« Lucie, tu as le droit de demander ce que tu veux pour aujourd'hui

-Vraiment?

-Oui tan que cela reste dans les limite du possible et dans l'enceinte du châteaux.

-Ok. » Elle semblait réfléchir, bien qu'elle eu déjà trouvé son idée de puis un moment, oui les deux sex-symbole de l'école l'interaissait beaucoup.

« Alors Mademoiselle Asamell as-t-elle trouvé? » Demanda Rogue « Hoo, Servus laissez Lucie faire! » (Je voulais le placer, j'ai réussit)

« Bien, j'ai trouvé.

-Nous vous écoutons Lucie.

-Je veux Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et la chambre des prefêts pour la nuit!

-QUOI? » S'écriairent en coeur Harry et Draco qui étaient plus pâles qu'a l'habitude, suivis de prés par Pansy qui s'évanouit en suite.

« J'ai dis que je vous voulais, vous deux cette nuit dans la chambre ''préfectorale'' pour bip à trois, puis pendant que je bip Harry tu te bip et inversement et ensuite tu bip Harry et moi je me bip et toi et Draco vous me bip et puis je te bip pendant que Draco me bip. Et puis si tu ne bip pas encore j'appellerais en renfort des amis a moi et on bip encore et puis tu biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip (merde la machine à bip est cassée. Vous comprendrez que comme la fic n'est que K+ je ne puis décemment pas exposer ses idées immorales...)... C'est bon vous avez saisit?

-Heu... Oui je crois mais; il n'en est pas question! » S'éxclamât Harry.

« Et ça serait qui les renforts?

-Ben Draco tu ne vous pas de qui je parles? Fred et Georges évidemment! Je leur ai déjà demandé et tu n'as qu'a regarder leurs sourires vicieux et leurs regards lubriques pour comprendre qu'ils sont entièrement d'accord!

-Dra...Draco? PUTAIN MALFOY, T'AS PAS L'INTENTION D'ACEPTER QUAND MÊME?

-Tu me connais Potty, tu sais bien -comme d'ailleurs toute l'école- que je suis bi et que les partouzes ne me déranges pas plus que ça. Puis la perspective de coucher avec toi et cette sublime créature -que j'essaye de mettre dans mon lit depuis qu'elle est arrivée- qu'est Lucie, m'enthousiasme au plus haut point.

-T'est sérieux là?

-Biensur!

-Haaa ça c'est cool, merci Malfoy ça me facilite le boulot! »

Du coté des professeurs du moins de ceux qu'il en restait, oui: McGonaggal était tombée de sa chaise, Chourave était inconsciente, tous les autres étaient dans un profond état de choque, Dumby était mort de rire et Servus arborait un immense sourire dans le genre « J'peu v'nir? » mais un sourire quand même...

Les mâchoires des fantômes présent s'étaient littéralement décrochées, et les élèves étaient médusés par le dialogue qui venait de se tenir dans cette salle, sauf Fred et Georges qui espéraient bien êtres appelés en « renfort »!

« Alors directeur? C'est d'accord?

-Oui, ma petite,oui. Ils seront devant la porte de la chambre a 22h30 précises. Mais la prochaine fois éviter de décrire vos futures ébats devant les 1éres année et les âmes sensible de cette école.

-Ok! J'y penserait... la prochaine fois! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Salle commune des Rouges et Or, 21h

« NON, non non non non non non non non non et non je n'irait pas! C'est hors de question!

-Voyons Harry, avec Malfoy et Lucie, nan mais rends toi compte!

-Hooo mais je me rends compte! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que j'irais pas! Héé! Mais ne me dit pas que ça te plairait de, heu enfin tu vois de quoi je parles, non Fred t'aimerais pas faire ça avec MOI?

-Héhé, qui sait » Dit-il en passant une main sur la cuisse de Harry qui était assit sur le canapé à ses cotés. « Putain, mais t'est vraiment un grand malade! Puis j'irais pas! J'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas...

-Il devien dingue Hermione je crois!

-Ya de quoi, tu crois pas Ron?

-...j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas ...

-Ho ça va ça pourrait être pire!

-Ha bon?

-...j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas ...

-Oui, ça pourrait être Pansy et Goyle!

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas ... » Harry avait les mains sur les oreilles et se balançait d'avant en arrière les genoux remontés et les pieds posés sur le canapé. « Oui c'est vrai, mais quand même! Enfin il faut faire quelque chose! Dumbledore deviens vraiment sénile! Laisser faire ça, c'est un vieux fou! »

Pendant que Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées et que Ron était repartit jouer aux échecs avec Neville, Georges avait emmené la malheureuse victime de ce « coup monté » dans le dortoir pour le « briffer » :

« J'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas j'i...

-Putain ferme là 'ry, teins

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça?

-Que tu le fumes! Ca te détendra, parce que là c'est pas la forme mon pauvre ryry!

-...Si tu le dis » Et il portât le pét a ses lévres.

Hermione sortît enfin de son long, long tréés long monologue et s'aperçut que son survivant d'amûûûre avait disparut et que des rires idiots sortaient du dortoir des garçons. D'un pas décidé elle alla donc voir, et elle vu. Les deux garçons étalés à même le sol avec un grand sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage et, et de la fumée partout, on y voyant presque rien. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et du retenir Harry de se jeter par cette dernière (oui il se prenais pour un oiseau le pauvre). «

Il est très marrant le survivor quand il est défoncé!

-Ho non Fred c'est pas marrant!

-C'est pas Fred c'est Georges, pour une tête t'est pas très intelligente je trouve! » Hermione lâchât Harry après avoir refermé la fenêtre et se jeta sur Georges, dans un état de rage peut habituel chez elle (enfin, c'est un euphémisme. Tout le monde sais qu'elle est hystérique)...

« FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD » beugla Georges, « Ya une hystéro de première qui veu me tuer! Helppeuuuuu »

Mais il était déjà 22h et sous l'éffect de la substance illicite que Georges lui avait fait fumé, il partit vers sa partie de jambe en l'air a trois avec le dieux de sex: Draco Malfoy. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait en ce moment précis.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Devant la porte de la chambre préfectorale vert et argent, 22h15

Harry arrivait enfin à destination, encore un peut « gai » (oui oui dans le sens de joyeux) jusqu'à ce qu'il LE voie. Là il passât de gai à gay.

Le LUI en question était vêtu d'une chemise en soie vert sombre, qui, à chaque courbe de son (divin) corps avait des reflets argents et d'un pantalon en cuir noir (celui qu'il ne sort que pour les grandes occasions et qui est aussi le préféré de Lucie). Il s'agissait comme vous l'avez deviné de Mr Malfoy lui-même. Harry se sentait horriblement mal habillé: il était en jean et il portait un haut noir moulant (qui a dit qu'il était entièrement hétéro?). Draco regardait bizarrement le survivor: ce dernier était en train de détailler le prince des serpents de bas en haut et de haut en bas, la bouche ouverte arborant une expression douteuse. Il avait les yeux rouges et l'air très endormis. Et quand il lui demanda: «

Ca vas Potter? » il n'obtins que: «

Gneuu? » Draco s'avançât alors vers lui, lui pris les épaules et le secouât dans tous les sens. Alors il y eu réaction, puisque comme tout le monde le sait : action, réaction! «

Nyéééé! Pourquoi tu me secoue?

-Pour voir si tu t'est pas zombifié! Ta vu ta tronche? Qu'est-ce que t'as fumé? » Perspicace le Draco! «

Chais paaas, c'est Georges qui ml'as donné!

-Crétin! »

Même endroit, même gens, 22h30

« C'est l'heure! Aller Potter viens

-Malfoy vu ce qu'on vas faire, tu crois pas que tu pourrait m'appeler Harry?

-Seulement si tu m'appeles Draco!

-Marchés conclut Draco..

-Bien, en avant Harry » Il as l'aire tellement heureux le petit serpent! Faudrais pas gâcher, allé 'ryry avance, tu vas voir c'est super bien!

Draco ouvrit la porte, la chambre avait été re-décorée pour l'occasion: le lit était fait avec des draps de soie noire, les oreillers étaient violet, et des bougies étaient disposées un peut partout dans la pièce. Une odeur de chocolat régnait à l'intérieur de cet endroit. Draco rentrât le premier en traînant Harry par le bras.

Lucie sortit de la salle de bains: Elle portait un corset en cuir, ses boucles d'oreilles, un raz de cou à pics(jusque là c'est normal) et, et un boxer en dentelle violette et noire avec un porte-jar telles et des talons aiguilles en argent.

Et, et, Héééééééééééé ho, les saligauds! Ils on fermé la porte au nez de l'auteuse!

Ho commen ont-ils osé! Je suis outrée! Je vais les tuer! Je vais les étripés. Voy a matarle. I will kill (bill) them!

Haaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh ( cris de fureur à la Hermione)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il étaient entrés et que l'auteuse tournait en rond devant la porte trop épaisse pour la défoncer (elle se massait d'ailleurs l'épaule en ce moment) et trop épaisse pour écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable elle vit arriver les jumeaux Weasley, elle se dit qu'elle aurait des détails à la fin!

Ils ouvir la porte et l'auteuse eu juste le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose qui la tromatisa à vie(enfin pas tan que ça) :Draco et Harry très très occupés (en trains de bip ho tien la machine a bip est réparée) et Lucie qui s'ennuyait fermement et toujours habillée. Qui accueillit avec un grand sourire les deux frères, elle regardat l'auteuse: «

Qu'est-ce que tu fout là twa?

-Moi? Rien, je me balladais.

-Tu viens il sont deux et moi je suis toute seule!

-Ben... Heu... Oui j'arrive!

-Cool! » S'écriairent les jumeaux. Et la porte se refermat.

On ne sut jamais ce qui se passât mais tous ceux qui était rentrés ne sont jamais ressortis? Ben non enfin, c'est pas un film d'horreur! Tous ceux qui était rentrés ressortir avec le sourire!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Alors? Mon délir vous a plut? Déplut? Faites le moi savoir!_

_L'auteuse totalement folle: Lucille_


End file.
